Mission of Love
by nia-cchi
Summary: Kaoru loves Hikaru, but he knows Hikaru feels something for Haruhi. What will happen when a new, upbeat girl, comes to Ouran?Will Kaoru fall in love all over again?or will the two come together to insure true love? T for Shounenai, HikaruxKaoru,KyouyaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, i do not own Ouran High School Host Club... i am but a minor fan...

**Notes:** I saw a couple mess-ups here and there so i'm posting chapter one again... there isn't anything different just the occasional missed letters like "ws" rather than "was". i think i fixed all of them but i'm not sure, oh well i hope i did. enjoy!

_**Chapter one: A New Customer**_

The twins, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori were in the Host Club getting ready for their costumers.

Their theme for that day, was a somewhat Angelic theme. Each Host member wore all white, and they even wore fake wings. Haruhi, who was previously at the library, entered the Host Club and was surprised when she saw the rest of the members dressed as angels. All attention was directed to her as she stepped in and closed the door behind her.

" So i guess that's todays theme..." She mumbled under her breath with a blank stare, as Tamaki and Hikaru brought her an angel outfit, but to her surprise Kaoru didn't follow Hikaru. Instead, Kaoru was leaning against a wall and staring out the window, he seemed as if he was deep in thought. For a moment she was worried, and it didn't seem anyone else was paying any attention to him, so she ignored it. When Haruhi finished changing, and the customers were about to be let in, she noticed Kaoru in the exact same position. She went to Hikaru,tugged on his sleeve, she asked what was wrong with Kaoru and let him now she was worried about him.

Kaoru had been daydreaming all day, and after he changed into his costume he began the daydreaming trance once again.

He simply stared out the window and thought of the most important person in his life, Hikaru.

Kaoru averted his gaze towards his brother for a moment, only to see he was speaking to Haruhi.

He had seen them talking before, it wasn't as if it never happend, but this time he couldn't fully hide the loneliness and hurt in his eyes. He quickly looked back out the window. "_All I've ever wanted is for him to be happy...I wanted Hikaru's world to open up...but, i didn't think we would start to drift apart...thats the last thi-_"

Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted by Hikaru as he called Kaoru's name for the third time.

"KAORU!!!!!" Hikaru began shouting, since Kaoru hadn't heard him the first two times.

When Hikaru yelled his name he got Kaoru's full attention.

Kaoru was startled, he quickly stood up straight.

" Wha-what?! Oh! W-were you saying something, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked nervously with an awkward smile.

Kaoru let out a small gasp when he saw Hikaru's face. He looked extremely concerned about something.

" Ah...Hikaru, Whats wrong...?" Kaoru asked his expression changing to that of concern as well. Hikaru let out a long sigh.

" I'm...the one who should be asking you that...You seem so out of it today, Kaoru." Kaoru cheeks turned pink.

He was glad that Hikaru was worried about him, but he knew he couldn't tell Hikaru what was wrong.

" I-it's...Nothing. Don't worry so much, Hikaru..." Kaoru said, looking away from Hikaru and giving his brother a weary smile.

He was tired of keeping secrets from Hikaru. He felt like each time he lied to Hikaru, he was turning his back on him, but it was for Hikaru's own good, so Kaoru had to keep going. Suddenly Hikaru's face grew serious. Hikaru stared at him with stern eyes that ate at Kaoru's concious. His eyes, though stern, carried a sign of sadness in them.

" Don't lie to me..." With those words Kaoru's eyes almost began to fill up with tears, but just then Kyouya spoke up.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! I'm letting our costumers in, get ready." Hikaru quickly joined the rest of the club, Kaoru rubbed his eyes and followed behind. The herds of girls came in and sat with their designated Host. Hikaru and Kaoru's first customer's were a group of three girls, two of them were regulars, but the third was a girl neither of them had seen before.

She had medium length, raven black hair and a set of clear blue eyes. The three girls, Hikaru and Kaoru took their seats, and work began. The two regulars said hello, and began introducing their new friend.

" Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, this girl here is a new student here at Ouran, and we decided to show her the Host Club." Said one girl.

"My name is Akari Yumeko, but you can just call me Yume!" Said the new girl with an energetic smile. Before Hikaru and Kaoru could say a word the other two other girls cut in.

" Oh, guess what! Yume-chan has a band! She's the lead singer, and her voice is wonderful!" Hikaru and Kaoru sat there answering the ocasional questions, performing one or two "brotherly love" acts, but mainly they pretended to listen as the girls chattered on and on. During the session, however, Kaoru would often catch the new girl, Yume glancing in his direction.

At first he simply thought that she was looking at something that was somewhere near him, but when he kept seeing her look his way, he began getting nervous untill, finally their turn was over. Kaoru let out a small sigh of relief, but once the session was over Yume walked straight up to Kaoru, bent over and smiled.

" Can i talk to you for a sec?" She asked Kaoru. For a moment Kaoru hesitated and looked at Hikaru for help, but when he looked to Hikaru, he was no onger there. He stood up quickly and glanced around the room.

Yume smiled slyly at Kaoru, and pointed behind him. "Your brother is talking to that brown haired chibi host over there!" She said, refering to Haruhi. When Kaoru heard that, he was about to turn around to see if Hikaru really was talking to Haruhi, but stopped, thinking it would only hurt more if he saw for himself.

" So, can we talk?" Yume asked again, this time Kaoru obliged without hesitation.

Kaoru stepped out of the Host Club beside Yume, trying his best not to look at Hikaru. Once they were out, Yume looked around, so that she could be sure no one was listening in on their conversation. She turned to face Kaoru with an innocent smile.

" Kaoru-kun, right? From today on, you are to be my boyfriend!" She commanded cheerfully.

Kaoru gaped at the forward, up-beat girl, and, for a moment, thought she was joking, only to realize she was dead serious.

" U-um...Look, I'm really sorry bu-" Before he could say anymore Yume placed a finger on Kaoru's lips, and sighed.

" I know, I know! You're in love with your brother, but thats not the point!" Kaoru's face turned bright red. "_Is my love for Hikaru really__** that**__ obvious?!_ " He asked himself, starting to panic, as Yume continued. Kaoru kept panicking when suddenly Yume pointed directly at him.

" Kaoru-kun! You are jealous of the brown haired Chibi Host! I am correct, right?" She asked with the same sly smile as before. Kaoru thought for a moment, before answering.

" Y-yeah..." He mumbled, as he slowly regained his composure. Yume chuckled lightly and took hold of Kaoru's hand.

" I want us to be friends, but everyone else has to think we're a couple. Then, your brother will get jealous, and he'll realize just how much he loves you, Kaoru-kun! So, how does that sound?" She asked with a sweet, caring smile. Kaoru almost replied with a yes, but then he thought a bout it for a moment more.

" I don't think i can do that Yume-chan...I know, that no matter how much i'd like him to, Hikaru would never return the same love i have for him...I just can't, thank you though..." Kaoru said with a sad lonely smile. Yume returned his smile with a determined glare. She let go of Kaoru's hand and let her own fall to her side.

" You'll never know untill you try, Kaoru-kun. Trust me, if you pass up this offer, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Saying this brought a sliver of hope to Kaoru's heart. Yume smiled once again.

" So, we got a deal?" She asked as she held out her hand.

Kaoru took a deep breath, and shook Yume's hand as he let it out.

" I guess so..." he said quietly. The two were about to walk back in, when suddenly Yume remembered something.

" Ah, Kaoru-kun! Wait!" Kaoru turned back around and went to Yume, with a curious expression on his face.

" We can't let any of the customers here know about our new 'relationship', i have a feeling that mean ol' glasses guy is going to get mad, and blame us for bad business if we do, okay?" Kaoru nodded in agreement, but then realized something.

" Wait, Yume-chan...You're new here yet you know so much about Kyouya's personality...Have you two met before?" For a moment Yume was silent.

" What are you talking about Kaoru-kun? I just got here, i hardly know anybody!" She said as she laughed nervously. "_ Damn...that was close! i have to be more careful! _" Yume thought as she followed Kaoru through the door. As she entered the room once more, Kyouya was standing to the side of the door. Kaoru went ahead, and for a split second Kyouya and Yume glanced at each other. With that Yume continued walking as Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

_**end chapter one**_

**Notes: **for anyone who want's to read more, i'm gonna start working on chapter 2, and i won't make the same stupid mistakes as i did in this first chapter, lol. -w-;;;


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Ouran High School Host Club... ;A;

**Notes:** I'm not sure if anyone is really interested in this fanfic... oh well, i'll do this chapter and if more people like it i'll continue. for those of you reading, _italics_ are mainly thoughts also, I hope you enjoy the second chappter of Mission of Love.

_**Chapter two: Let the Plan Commence?!**_

When they were inside the Host Club, Kaoru took a seat and continued serving his costumers while Yume waited patiently in the corner of the room. Finally, after about an hour or two, all the costumers exited the Host Club and thus began Yume's plan. Kaoru stood up and sighed, he took a glance at Hikaru who was, of course, chatting with Haruhi. He quickly looked to the floor as Yume ran across the room and clinged to Kaoru's arm. All eyes were on her.

"Kaoru-kun! Do you think you could walk me home today?" She asked with a cute smile on her face.

"Um..." Kaoru hesitated for a moment and looked to Hikaru. Hikaru was glaring at Yume, his hands were clenched tightly. Yume gave Kaoru's sleeve a small tug, and gave him a moments glare, signaling that she was trying to start their plan and that he shouldn't blow it now.

"Um, well i guess i could...but..."

Yume chuckled and looked at Hikaru.

"Hikaru-kun can come with us if you'd like." Yume said letting out another small chuckle. Hikaru didn't like the smug smile on her face. He quickly turned away from the two.

"I'd rather go home alone!" Hikaru stated angrily.

Yume continued to smile as Kaoru's expression grew sad.

"Oh well, thats too bad I suppose! Then again..." Yume's smile grew sly and mischevious. Yume held onto Kaoru's arm tighter and made her head comfortable on his shoulder. "...I guess that means me and Kaoru-kun get to walk home together alone!"

Kaoru was just as shocked as the rest of the Host Club by Yume's bold words and movements. _"Oh wow, Yume-chan is a really good actor..." _Kaoru thought as his face flushed bright red.

"You have your stuff together, ne Kaoru-kun?" Asked Yume, startling Kaoru out of his thoughts.

"Oh, u-um yes i do..."

Yume began to drag Kaoru closer to the door.

"Well then..." Yume began. "Let's go!!!!!" She exclaimed as she bursted out the door with Kaoru in tow. Kaoru looked back, hoping that his brother would call out to him or ask hime not to leave, or do something romantic like in those shoujo-manga. However, Hikaru's eyes...

_"They're on her..." _Kaoru's eyes filled with tears but he quickly wiped them away before anyone else could see.

-------

The two had reached the gates of the High School before they finally stopped running. Kaoru's knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath.

" Did...did we really... have to run all the way?" Kaoru asked between breathes. Yume grinned slightly.

" No, not really!" She declared cherfully. Kaoru gaped, unable to believe that he had ran as fast as he could for no apparent reason.

"B-but..." he managed to get out. Yume frowned at Kaoru as he complained.

"Look it'll be good for you okay Kaoru-kun! I mean just look at you..." She said as she began eyeing him.

"Huh? what about me?" Kaoru asked titling his head to the side.

"You're just..." Yume began.

"Just?" Kaoru mimicked, urging her to continue.

"So..."

"So?"

"Well for a guy you're just so weak!" Yume stated bluntly.

Kaoru snapped.

"What?! Thats so rude!" He exclaimed slamming his hands to the floor.

"It's not rude it's the truth! You're way too fragile and soft for a guy!" Just as Yume said this, a limozine pulled up from behind.

" Ah! well that Limo is here for me so i better get going!" Yume said as she opened the car door and took a seat. She slammed the door and slowly, the window began to roll down.

"You know..." Yume began with an evil smirk on her face. " The way you're so fragile and weak looking...it reminds me of an Uke-character in some BL manga!" Yume began to laugh as Kaoru blushed at Yume's statement.

"Wh-wh-what?!!!! A B-B-BL manga??!!!" Kaoru's face was as red as a cherry, and Yume just rolled up the window and continued to laugh.

"W-wait a second Yume-chan! I thought we were going to walk together!" Kaoru said before she could finish rolling the window all the way up.

"What? Why would I be walking? I'm getting a ride, but you can walk home alone if you wanna. Bye-bye Kaoru-kuun!!!!!!" Yume called out as the Limo drove off leaving Kaoru alone on the ground.

-------

Not only Hikaru, but all of the Host Club were shocked by Yume as well. She had only just met Kaoru and already she was calling hime by his first name, not to mention clinging to him. Hikaru was bursting with anger, he could hardly contain it.

"Who does that girl think she is?! Clinging to Kaoru like that, and acting so friendly...they only just met!" He said angrily, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well they were talking outside the room for abit, so maybe Kao-chan and Yuu-chan became good friends then." Hunny said cheerfully stating his opinion.

Hikaru grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Tch! I doubt it!" He replied. "There is bo way someone could be that good of friends with Kaoru so quickly!" He said slamming the door behind him as he finished his sentence.

-------

Kaoru sat leaning against the School gates, holding his knees to his chest. He sighed as he waited patiently for Hikaru.

_"I wonder if Hikaru left already...?" _Kaoru thought. _"But then again if he left I guess I would have seen him by now..."_

Kaoru sighed again, as he reached into his bag and pulled out a lolipop that Hunny had given him that morning. Just as he put it in his mouth, Kaoru heard a familiar voice. No, two familiar voices. Kaoru quickly ran to the end of the gate and turned the corner. He peeked to see who it was, what he saw, however was less than pleasing to say the least. Hikaru was happily smiling as if nothing was wrong. That wasn't the problem though. It was who he was smiling at. Standing beside him, the one who had all of Hikaru's attention, was Haruhi.

_"Of course..." _Kaoru thought as he chuckled slightly. Kaoru watched for a moment as Hikaru and Haruhi walked the direction opposite of him. _" I almost got through the day... why? why can't I hold back?" _Kaoru asked himself as he began walking the other direction, allowing a single tear to gently slide down his cheek.

_**end chapter two**_

**Notes: **I hope i didn't mess-up... uwa! just as i was typing that i found a mess-up! oh well i fixed it...um anyways, if you enjoy Mission of Love then reviews would be much appreciated, Just likei said in my other fanfic, if i don't get many reviews I'll just delete the story.


End file.
